The Soulmate Principle (working title) Ron OC Love Story
by gredandforge2010
Summary: Hi, I'm Kyleigh Lestrange. My world was turned upside down when my parents, who worked for the Magical Congress of the USA, went to help lend a hand during the second wizarding war. After their deaths, the Minister asked me to take over my father's ancestral home. So, I packed my baby brother, Damen, up and left. I transferred from Ilvermorny, GO HORNED SERPENTS, to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

After the second Wizarding War was over, the Ministry of Magic had asked me to move into my father's family's home. Both of my parents had died during one of the Death Eaters' attacks during the war. They were in Europe lending their hands to the Order even though they worked for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. My family in Europe had died during the war and I was the last well, second to last, of my name. My younger brother would carry on the family name. My name is Kyleigh Rayne Lestrange and my brother is Damen Sterling Lestrange.

Moving to Europe was a huge step, but since I didn't have any family left here in the US, I decided to take the Ministry up on their offer and move to my ancestral home; it meant leaving Ilvermorny and my fellow Horned Serpents, and attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I didn't know much about Hogwarts since my parents rarely talked about their time before moving to the US.

My parents had originally left Europe to escape their families. They wouldn't tell me much, I was "too young to know the truth", whatever that meant. All I knew was, they weren't allowed to marry each other, so instead of marrying who their parents wanted them to marry, they ran away. I was born a few months later.

Since, I technically wasn't an adult in the muggle world, the MCUSA handled the selling of my childhood home. I had taken the wood growth chart that was on our kitchen doorway and packed it into my trunk along with the rest of the household furniture, leaving only the major appliances (refrigerator, washer/dryer, stove).

I took one last look at the only home I had ever known, picked Damen up, grabbed the handle of my trunk and apparated to my new home. The new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had taken me to it when he handed the deed and keys over to me. He also had introduced me to the house-elves, something I had never actually seen before.

My parents wanted us to understand the muggle world, as well as the wizarding one, so we lived in a muggle community. 'So much for that wish,' I sighed as I sat Damen down on the floor of our new home. He was 2, and couldn't apparate on his own.

"Hello, dear," I heard a cheerful voice say from the kitchen. I turned around to see a plump, redhead standing in the doorway of my kitchen.

"Hello?" I said, confused.

"Kingsley told me that you'd be arriving today," the older woman said, interrupted by a masculine voice.

"Mum," said the voice, sounding like he had his mouth full.

"Just a minute," replied the woman turning her attention back to me. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I couldn't let you come to an abandoned house without a home cooked meal waiting on you. After all you two have been through, you poor dears." The woman picked up Damen as he had crawled closer to her. He immediately began to cry.

"I'm sorry," I said taking Damen. "But who are you? How do you know me? Well, besides Kingsley telling you. Did you know my parents?"

"I'm Molly Weasley. And this is my son Ron," she motioned to a tall, gangly, red haired boy who appeared to be my age.

Ron mumbled, "hey," that sounded like the masculine voice from earlier.

"Ron will be going with you to Hogwarts. I knew your parents when I was a kid, but we fell out of touch when they moved across the seas."

I heard a ding and Molly headed towards the kitchen again.

Ron stood awkwardly in the doorway. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

"I'm Kyleigh," I said to break the silence. "And this is my baby brother, Damen."

"Dinner's ready," Molly yelled from deep in the kitchen.

I followed the sound of her voice and saw her at a table towards the back of the kitchen. The table, was located in the breakfast nook, it's bay windows looking out over a wellkept garden.

"It smells and looks delicious," I said in thanks. I thought of Damen's highchair in the trunk and it appeared next to us. I set Damen in his seat and began putting food on his tray.

I could hear Ron digging in and Molly popping him on the head. "What?" he said, food coming out of his mouth.

"Let the poor girl get her plate first," Molly replied. She turned to me. "I'm sorry. Ron thinks with his stomach and not with his head. You would think that we starved him."

"It's okay," I said, smiling.

When dinner was over, I took Damen upstairs and gave him a bath. I was putting Damen's pajamas on him, when Molly and Ron appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"Kyleigh, dear. I have to head back to the Burrow. Ron is going to stay here and help you unpack," Molly said. She gave us both a hug and with a pop, she was gone.

I looked at Ron, "I can take care of everything. You don't have to stay." I finished the last button of Damen's shirt, picked him up, and headed to look at the rooms. I was going to let Damen decided which room he wanted, first.

I brushed passed Ron, feeling a tingling sensation where my skin touched his. I ignored the feeling and headed back towards the top of the stairs.

"Wait," Ron said, grabbing my wrist. His eyes widened, noticing the sizzle as his hand close around my wrist. Instead of saying anything, he immediately dropped my wrist and looked at the ground. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I _want_ to help you. Besides this is a big house. I know I wouldn't want to be alone in a house, period, if I was in your shoes."

"Thanks," I said, looking at him. "I was going to let Damen pick out his own room."

Of course Damen would pick the last room on the second floor. I was just glad we didn't have to go to the third floor. "Accio trunk," I said. I walked to the window across from the door and looked out. 'This property is huge,' I thought.

There was a swimming pool that looked more like a private lagoon than a pool; some tall edges that I couldn't see over passed, even being on the second floor; gardens-a garden that looked like herbs, a flower garden, and a vegetable garden; I could see apple trees a little passed the gardens, and a blueberry field when I looked to my left.

I turned to go to the other window in the room, and saw the trunk coming in the doorway. It stopped at my feet. I opened it up and began getting out Damen's stuff.

"What did you want to do with the stuff already in the room?" Ron asked looking around.

I looked around the room, seeing antique furniture, I had just glimpsed at before looking out the window. 'I wonder whose room this used to be.'

"Keep the train track set and I guess take the furniture down to the den. Do yall need furniture?" I replied.

It didn't look like my dad's room, I saw that all traces of my father had disappeared. Apparently, they were serious about who they wanted my dad to marry, and not only disowned him, but removed any evidence that he had been.

Furniture floated about the room, the old furniture leaving, and Damen's floating in the places I wanted them. Ron and I had small talk while completing our tasks, Damen played with the train tracks while we got everything settled.

The sun had gone down and Damen was fast asleep on the floor by the time we finished.

I put Damen in his bed and we quietly left the room, toting the trunk behind us. I knew there weren't any bedrooms downstairs, and the other rooms we looked at on this floor, didn't have enough natural light; so, I decided to take a gander at the third floor. There was a spiral staircase tucked into the middle of the wall on this end of the hall.

I started up the spiral staircase, wondering if this was the only way up, I hadn't seen any other stairs leading up, on the other end of the hall. The stairs led to a door, no hall. Just a door. So, Ron bumped into me when I had stopped. This time, luckily, we didn't touch bare skin, so no weird feelings happened.

I opened the door and stared inside. It was too dark to see, I waved my wand and the room flooded with light. The third floor seemed to be one ginormous room. There were 3 doors in the room, I noticed after stepping in, all on one side. The one we came in, and doors to the right and left. There were 8 windows. All covered with floor length green and black curtains. In between the several windows, were bookcases. Some were only 3 shelves, those were in front of a few curtains, others floor to ceiling, cubed organizer ones, and oddly shaped ones. Some hung on the walls, and others appeared to come from the ceiling.

At the far end of the room, between 2 curtains, almost directly across from the door we came in, was a fireplace. There were a couple of armchairs and a couch in a semicircle in front of the fireplace.

In the middle of the room, on the left wall, sat a 4 post, canopied bed, with a chaise lounge at the foot of it. I ran and jumped on the bed. It was like heaven.

I rolled onto my back, with my eyes closed, and heard Ron laughing from where he was. I opened my eyes, threw a pillow at him, while asking, "what's so funny?"

He threw the pillow back, charging towards me. He lunged and landed on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"Gotcha," he said, sweeping my hair away from my eyes.

I laughed and looked into his eyes, my skin on fire wherever his touched mine. "Thanks for the help. I could have asked the house-elves, but honestly forgot I had them. And then it felt weird to ask when I remembered I had them." I had noticed that Ron loosened his grip and gave me just enough leeway, to where I could flip him off of me and swap positions.

"Two can play that game," I said flipping him over so our roles were reversed. I smiled and hopped up, running towards the couch.

'Oh, my Gooood!' I thought. 'What am I doing? I haven't even known the guy for 24 hours and I'm jumping his bones, almost literally.'

Ron was still sitting on the bed, his cheeks turning red. I didn't know what to say, so I went back to where we came in. Instead of leaving the room, I went to the door on the left. I opened the door and noticed it was a bathroom. Marble counters to my immediate left, a huge mirror over it. In the corner on the left was a stone walk in shower that had a mossy floor mat. Right in the middle sat the biggest clawfoot tub I had ever seen. It was so big a giant could fit in it.

"Oi, look at that tub. It's bloody huge!" Ron exclaimed coming up behind me. He walked over to it, hopped in, and disappeared. "My whole family could fit in 'ere."

Ron got quiet. I walked over to see why. He was wiping a tear away. I climbed in and pulled him close, his head between my breasts. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me closer.

After a while, he spoke. "I'm sorry, here I am blubbering on like a baby, when all I lost was a brother. You lost everyone except a brother."

"Yea, I still can't get over losing my parents, but I never knew the rest of my family. My mom and dad never really talked about their family." I leaned back against the tub, wondering what the people were like that lived here.

"It's probably a good thing," Ron said looking up at me. "They were bloody horrible. Your aunt, she tried to kill my sister-Bloo'y hell. I shouldn't have told you that."

"But your mom, she was so nice to me. How could she be so nice knowing what horrible people my family over here was? And you…" I sat up quickly. I hopped over the edge of the tub and ran over to the couch.

"Incendio," I said lighting a fire in the fireplace. I leaned over, setting my elbows on the top of my thighs, and my chin in my hands. I stared into the flames, mesmerized. I heard the water turn on in the bathtub.

I didn't even hear Ron come up beside me. Next thing I knew, he was kneeling down, "You can't be blamed for what someone else does, even if they're family. My twat of a brother, Percy was a royal pain in our arse, but we were never blamed for his actions." Ron grabbed my hands, yanking me up.

He led me back to the bathroom where he had drawn me a bath. "Thank you. For everything," I said, looking him in the eyes so he'd know that I meant it.

He smiled sheepishly and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

I began undressing, trying not to think of the way my body felt anytime we touched. "Seriously," I muttered aloud. "Why am I feeling this?"

I slowly stepped into the hot bubble bath. It probably would be steaming, but the bubbles were prohibiting the steam from coming through.

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

When I opened my eyes, the bubbles were gone. I looked around, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I noticed a towel and a fresh pair of pajamas on the counter.

I dried off, got dressed, and stepped out of the bathroom. I looked around the room, the fire was still roaring, but Ron was nowhere in sight.

'Maybe he went to the kitchen for a midnight snack. His mom did say he thought with his stomach.' I turned to my left and went down the stairs. "Might as well check on Damen," I said on the last step.

I opened the door to see that Damen wasn't in his bed, but rather Ron's lap on the rocking chair next to it. They were both sound asleep. I saw a plate with crumbs, on top of the nightstand in between the chair and bed. 'He must've gone down and heard Damen on his way back up.'

I grabbed the plate to take it down to the kitchen. I felt fingers grasp my wrist and squeeze ever so gently. I didn't have to look to know that it was Ron's fingers. I looked at him and he mouthed, _Help me,_ and pointed to Damen in his lap.

I set the plate back down and picked Damen up. He hugged me closer in his sleep. 'Poor baby, what am I going to do with him while I finish my last year of school?' I tucked him back into his bed and we crept out of the room.

I caught a glimpse of the plate Ron had picked up before it disappeared in his hands.

We stood silently staring at each other. Not knowing what to say to the other, or waiting for the other to speak.

I glanced down at my pajamas, "Thanks. Again. I was just going to close my eyes for a second, and the next thing I know I'm asleep. And for taking care of Damen while I was in La La land."

"La La land?" Ron questioned.

"Dreamland," I replied, heading back up the stairs to what I had claimed as my room. I was halfway up the stairs before I realized Ron was still on the second floor landing. "You coming?" I asked. His eyes lit up as he headed up the stairs.

I sat back down on the couch, and turned to look around the room. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them. "You said my dad's family here were bad people. How can I go somewhere, where all it takes is for me to say my last name and people will think I'm as evil as they were? Wh-" I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into mine.

All of the hairs on my body instantly became electrified.

"I'll be there," Ron said breaking the kiss.

"What?" I said completely oblivious to having asked a question in the first place. Ron just grinned and gently kissed me this time. I pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. I leaned back, taking him with me.

Something poked me in the back, "Oww." I squealed pulling something out from the cushions.

It was a book. I turned it over and saw that it had my mother's name written across the middle of the cover. "What would something that belonged to my mother be in my father's childhood home? I was always told that their families hated each other."

I opened the book and realized it was a diary.

 _September 1st,_

 _Today would be my last train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was to be Head Girl. I was so excited I barely slept. My mother was so proud of me. Now, all I needed to know was who was to be Head Boy with me. I hope it's someone from Ravenclaw, so our house has double the pride._

 _Just as long as it's not someone from Slytherin._

Her train of thought must have been interrupted because the next entry was from later on that night.

 _Bedtime_

 _It's not really bedtime, but I'm hiding in my room in the Heads quarters. My worst nightmare, Lestrange is my fellow Head. Why did it have to be a Slytherin?!_

And then like a page of what I'm guessing were wizarding cuss words because Ron snorted. I turned to look at him, "What's so bloody funny?" I noticed I was picking up on their sayings already.

"This entry reminds me of my best mate's parents when they were in Hogwarts."

I skipped a couple of pages in the diary

 _October 31, Halloween_

 _The headmaster has allowed us to have a Halloween Dance. I'm excited. I had jinxed my robe to rotate colors of the rainbow and my hair did the same. I sprinkled on some glitter to make me shine and started to head to the dance. I ran into my mortal enemy and he reached out to keep me from falling. My skin burned where his hands touched the bare flesh of my arms. Not in a bad way either. I continued out the door, stepping into the prefects bathroom to write this. What was that? Not that we touch a lot, I try to avoid it at all cost, but anytime we've touched, nothing abnormal happened._

 _Oh MERLIN! Why didn't I think of it?! We never had skin to skin contact. Bloody hell?!_

The entry ended. The next was dated around Christmas.

 _December 22,_

 _I'm home for the holidays, I would have never thought that I would have fallen for someone from Slytherin, much less a Lestrange. I had asked mum about the touching thing when it happened and she refused to talk to me until I got home. She pulled me in her room, sealed the room so no nosy creatures could eavesdrop. Now, who is this boy that's gotten you knocked up?! Were her first words. My jaw dropped. How? I asked her. The burning sensation? Our family, the women only, and their respective mates, always feel it whenever they touch their soulmate_

I stopped reading. "That's not possible," I said in disbelief looking at Ron. He grabbed the diary and I ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

"This is MY life!" I screamed. "Destiny and soulmates don't exist!"

I cried my eyes out, more out of the secrecy my parents had, than the fear that the man I was meant to spend the rest of my life with, was in the other room.

"Kyleigh?" Ron's voice was hesitant as he stood on the other side of the door. I knew he could unlock the door, but he was giving me privacy. "I feel it too," he said softly. Almost too soft for me to hear.

I waved my wand, "Alohomora." The bathroom door was unlocked and Ron was opening the door. He stood on the outside of the door, not wanting to come in, but at the same time, I could see in his eyes that he did. "Why you? Why now? Why like this? Why didn't she tell me?" the last came out hoarse, as the tears threatened to spill out again. Suddenly, Ron was crossing the room and scooping me up in his arms.

"I'll do whatever you want, give you whatever you want. Space. It's yours. But, I can't tell you that what I feel is some predestined _**MERLIN**_ shit. I thought I was in love with one of my best mates. After we defeated the Death Eaters and Vol-vo-" Ron gulped. "Voldemort. We kissed and it was amazing. We went on a date and we realized that we were making a mistake. Harry, our other mate, was always the glue that kept us together. When I kissed you back there, I knew it was the right thing to do. Not because of the soulmate principle, but because it felt right in here," he jabbed his chest above his heart.

I looked at our reflections in the mirror and our bodies were glowing. I looked into Ron's eyes, "I haven't even known you for a full 24 hours, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I don't understand. It's like something clicked in me, you ARE my other half. But, it's too soon. Damen's so young and impressionable." I pulled away from Ron, our bodies glow, fading with each step.

I turned and fled the bathroom and Ron's hurt face at my rejection. I drew the curtains around my bed and cried myself to sleep. It felt like I was ripped in half.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

I woke up the next morning to Molly Weasley sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up quickly, afraid she would lecture me about the pain I dealt her son last night, but she either was oblivious or he hadn't told her.

"Good, you're awake. I wanted to ask you about Damen, I know that you were planning on taking him with you to Hogwarts. But, I just can't let you take that on while trying to finish your educatio-" I flung myself and wrapped my arms around her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked her. "Ron told me about my aunt."

"Nevermind that dear. We have a busy day. You have to go shopping for your school supplies for Hogwarts. We have to get you fitted into some robes, get you some books, and anything else you may need or be low on. Breakfast will be ready by the time you get dressed. Ginny's with Damen and Harry's waking Ron up. After breakfast, we'll get ready to go to Diagon Alley."

I dreaded facing Ron after last night, but I didn't want to disappoint Mrs. Weasley. So, I pulled an outfit out from my trunk and went to the bathroom. I began brushing my teeth when words appeared on the mirror.

 _Don't give up on us_

I spit, rinsed my mouth out and turned around. I put on my emerald floral dress, my silver locket, and my sandals. I brushed my fingers through my hair and smiled at my reflection. Or rather attempted to smile. Ron's words slowly fading on the mirror.

I went straight to check on Damen. There was a redhead, thin and vibrant, down playing with Damen on the floor. She immediately hopped up when she saw me. "I'm Ginny," she said hugging me.

I laughed and hugged her back. "I'm Kyleigh and I see you've met my baby brother, Damen."

"He's such a sweet little boy. He cried for a minute when he first woke up, and realized that he didn't recognize anyone in the room. But Ron came in, and he stopped. I guess he remembered him from yesterday. Mum was downstairs getting breakfast ready so she had me keep an eye on him. Harry, you'll meet him, he's my boyfriend and Ron's best mate, he's talking with Ron in one of the other rooms."

I was about to speak when one of the house-elves appeared. "Breakfast is ready miss. I told the red haired miss I would let you know."

"Thank you…" I didn't know this house-elf's name. "What's your name?" I asked the elf.

It's eyes sparkled and ears perked up in happiness. "Lubby, misses."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lubby. I want to have a meeting later on with your fellow elves. Nothing bad. I just want to change things around here. For the better," I smiled at the creature as it disappeared.

I scooped Damen up and we headed down the stairs. I saw Ron walking with a shaggy haired guy, 'Must be Harry. Please don't let Ginny say something to get their attention.'

No sooner had I thought that, Ginny was saying, "Harry, luv!" and skipping passed me. He scooped her up and they twirled as they kissed gently.

When he sat her down, she said, "This is Kyleigh." She turned to me and said, "Kyleigh, this is Harry Potter."

I was feeling kind of awkward because every cell in my body was yearning for the red head standing behind the happy couple. "Pleasure to meet you," I said. "Sorry about my relatives."

"No need to apologize," he said. "I met your parents when they helped with the Order. One of the nicest couples I've met. I couldn't believe your father was related to a Lestrange. But not everyone is bad and not every bad person is really bad."

On that final note, I knew that I liked the people in the hallway. Halfway down the stairs, the doorbell rang. A house-elf appeared at the door and opened it. Standing at the door were 2 blondes, an older woman and a young man.

"There she is," the woman brushed passed the elf and ran towards me. I was engulfed in a hug before I could say anything. "And this must be your baby brother, Damen? He's adorable," she said ruffling Damen's hair. "You don't know me, I'm your aunt, Narcissa and this is my son, Draco," she gestured to the other blonde.

I turned to look at Ron because I was confused, I thought my family had all died. He came up beside me and said, "The Malfoy's are related to the Lestrange's through marriage. Bellatrix and Narcissa are sisters. Bellatrix married your uncle. So while not related by blood, she is your relative."

I leaned into his support while he was talking, not realizing it. Molly paused coming out from the kitchen. A range of emotions crossed her face before she smiled and asked, "Will you be staying for breakfast?"

Aunt Narcissa and cousin Draco turned to look at her. I could feel the tension in the room. Draco spoke up, "If you'll have us," trying to ease the tension.

She turned to head towards the dining room and with a wave of her wand, the food appeared on the dining room table. I sat at the head of the table, Ron was on my right, Damen in his high chair to the left, Narcissa sat across from me, Draco on her right. Molly sat on the other side of Damen, Ginny across from her and Harry on the other side of Ginny.

"So, how was life in the States?" my aunt asked me.

"I went to Ilvermorny and was in Horned Serpent house. It was nice," I replied. "But not as beautiful as over here. We lived in the suburbs of a city so we didn't have a whole lot of greenery. I noticed those tall shrubs, what is that?" I asked her.

"You mean the maze?" was her reply.

"It's a maze? I couldn't see over it from Damen's room on the second floor and I didn't look out my windows on the third."

Narcissa smiled and said, "That used to be your father's room, well before he decided to move. You can see the maze if you look out the windows in your room. There's even a cottage in the middle. Your father would hide your mother in that cottage during holiday break. Back then, we didn't, see… eye to eye, with your mother's family, so your father kept her a secret."

"If she was a secret, how do you know what happened?" I asked.

"Your father was my best mate, I helped them move after we graduated from Hogwarts. Your mom was starting to show then. Thank Merlin for robes, or she would have been caught before that. And then you were born a couple of months later, the 8th of August I believe."

"We thought it best if the other couldn't speak on what happened, but now your father's no longer with us and that deal is lifted."

"So, Draco," I said looking at my cousin, who'd been quiet this whole time. "What house are you in? I know the Weasley's and Harry here are in Gryffindor."

"I'm in Slytherin," was his reply.

When breakfast was over, the Malfoy's left. "We're the next house down if you ever want to come and visit," my aunt said hugging me.

I waved goodbye to them and closed the front door. I could feel Ron behind me, but before I could say anything, Molly was there. "Hermione's going to meet us in Diagon alley. We're going to Floo over. Are you ready, dear?"

"As, I'll ever be," I muttered before speaking clearly. "Yes, ma'am."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

I held on to Damen as we flooed to Diagon Alley. I waited for the rest of my new family, to follow me. And I meant that, they were slowly becoming family. Molly, instantly mothering me, Ginny seeming like a sister that I never had, even Harry acting like a brother.

I was walking around, when Harry's voice said, "My first floo trip, I landed in Knockturn Alley." I turned around and Harry had followed me, then Ginny. We talked while waiting on the others. I knew the instant Ron was here. "Good, everyone's here," Molly said as a brunette joined us. "Hermione, dear, this is Kyleigh and Damen," she said to the new comer. 'So this is the girl Ron was talking about.' I looked Hermione up and down before replying, "Hiya. It's nice to meet you finally. Everyone's been telling me about you."

"Pleasure," she said before turning to talk with Ginny.

I felt saddened by her brisk reply and rejection, but brushed it off as excitement to see her best friends. Ron placed his hand ever so softly at the small of my back. He knew how I was hurt by that, even if nothing showed outwardly.

"We should start off going to Gringott's first."

We got enough out to purchase what we needed and left the wizarding bank. Next, we headed to get robes. I was the only one that needed to buy robes. So, I told the others to take Damen somewhere. They decided to take him to the twins' joke shop.

Madam Malkin measured me for my Hogwarts robes. I lifted my arms, stood still, stood straight, etc. After it was done, I was sitting on an ottoman waiting on my robes, when Ron walked in. "Mum says that we're going to the apothecary next." He ruffled his hair and was about to say something when Madam Malkin walked back in with my robes. "Here, I'll take those," Ron said.

I thanked her and paid for my robes. We walked out the robe shop, "I know I said I'd give you space, but I can't stand you shunning me." I stopped walking and turned to him. "You can't keep denying that we have something," he searched my face for my eyes. When he found them, he locked on. "Just being near you, I feel complete. Don't give up on us.," he said turning and walking towards his family waiting in front of the apothecary.

Damen saw me and squirmed until Ginny put him down. He ran as fast as his little legs could go. He jumped and hugged my legs almost tripping me. Ron grabbed my arm to steady me. "Thanks," I said and picked up Damen.

"Look what the funny one gave me," Damen said and held out a whoopee cushion. I laughed and said, "I see. Did you thank him for giving that to you?"

He nodded his little head and hugged me. I hugged him back thinking, 'What am I going to do? I wish momma was still alive so I could ask her how she felt, and what I should do.'

When we were done shopping, we all went back to my place. I put everything away that I had purchased, and checked on Damen. He was still asleep, so I turned to go see where everyone was, and ran into Ginny.

"Something's going on between you and my brother. I want to know what. And you better not hurt him," she puffed out.

Instead of speaking, I motioned my head towards my room upstairs and we headed up. "Wow," she said. I handed her my mom's diary and began opening the curtains in my room. It was still early afternoon, so I could look around the grounds. I saw the cottage in the middle of the maze like my aunt described. When I got to the last curtains, I noticed there was a balcony. I walked over to the other side of the fireplace and flung open the last one and saw a set of French double doors leading out to the balcony. Before I could open the door, Ginny had come up to me and said, "Is this what's going on between you and Ron?"

I saw that her finger was opened to the page with the word _soulmate_ written on it and that her finger was pointing to it.

"Yes. Everything that I am, is complete whenever he's nearby. I know the instant he's in the same room as me. But, it's all too soon. I've only known him for a day. A day?!" I repeated.

"I don't know what to do. I wish my mom was here," I said crying. Arms went around me, but they weren't feminine. They were Ron's.

"Shhhh," he whispered into my hair. "It'll be okay."

I heard Ginny say quietly, "I'll leave you two alone."

We stood like that. Me engulfed in Ron's arms. For what seemed like an eternity. Finally, I withdrew myself from his arms, wiped the tears from my face, and looked up at him. I knew that this was who I was meant to be with, but it was still too soon. I kissed him softly on the lips, "I'm not."

I left the room and ran into Hermione on the bottom of the stairs. "Good, I was just coming to get you. Have you seen Ron? Dinner's ready." Ron was coming down the stairs.

"Oh good, I'm bloody starving," he went passed us and down the hall.

Hermione looked at me, but said nothing.

I grabbed Damen from his room, he had woken up and was playing with some of the house-elves. I saw Lubby, "After dinner, I want to have that meeting."

Dinner was served in the breakfast nook again like the night before. Everyone else was already seated. Hermione had taken the last seat next to Ginny, so that left me to sit next to Ron. I put Damen in his seat and sat down. I could feel the warmth between us. I put food on Damen's tray and we began to eat.

Dinner was over and the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry said their goodbyes, apparating away. Damen and I waved at them. Ron lingered a bit, sticking his hands in his pockets, he asked, "Did you want me to stay again?"

I thought a minute, gathering my thoughts. "Everything that I am is saying yes, to stay. And of course, I _want_ you to stay, but I just can't. I do need some space. I've only known you for a little over a day. This is crazy."

"Love is crazy," Ron interrupted.

"But I promise, I won't give up. I'm not going to. I just want to take things slow."

He smiled, apparating home to the Burrow. I could give him that. I wasn't saying no, but I wasn't jumping into it either.

"Lubby," I called out. Lubby appeared and I said, "It's time for that meeting." I shut the front door and waited for all of the house-elves.

"Now, I can imagine how your previous owner's treated you. First off, let me say that I do not expect you to be treated like slaves. I had a pile of old clothes appear. You do not have to wear those rags anymore. Make your own, be free. If you choose to stay, do so at your own will, not mine." I ended my little speech expecting them all to leave, once presented with clothes.

Instead they looked at me with tears and said in unison, "We wish to stay and serve our missus."

They immediately fashioned their own clothes out of what I gave them and put on a little fashion show for us. Damen who had been quiet through the whole exchange with Ron and my little meeting with the house-elves, squealed and clapped his hands. I set him down on the living room floor and he began imitating them doing their catwalk. I laughed and felt happy for the first time, since my parents deaths. Well, other than when I was with Ron.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

The next day I woke up to balloons surrounding my room. They were on the floor, in the air, and on the ceiling.

 _Y_

The balloons started flashing. Today was August 8th. My birthday.

I went to the bathroom, kicking up balloons as I went. On a hook on the bathroom door was a beautiful plum dress, a note attached.

 _While you were busy getting sized for your robes, I slipped a note asking Madam Malkin's to make this for you._

 _R_

I set the note on the counter and turned the shower water on. Stepping on the stone floor, I let the water run down my face. I scrubbed the sleep from my eyes and washed up.

I toweled off and stood in front of the dress, examining it. It had lace, long sleeves, and stopped above the knee. I brushed my teeth, instantly dried my hair with my wand and put on my dress. I twirled in front of the mirror checking out how the dress looked. It fit me perfectly. I put on my make up and went down the stairs.

Ron was waiting for me at the bottom. He did a gentlemanly bow and took my hand. Kissing it he said, "Happy birthday. You look lovely."

I smiled and thanked him for the dress. I went to Damen's room and he was wearing a little suit to match my dress. "Sissy," he ran up to me. "Happy birthday!" He hugged me and ran out the room.

I turned around and Ron was standing in the doorway, a bouquet of purple flowers in his hands. I smiled and said, "You didn't have to go through all this trouble." I took the flowers and sent them up to my room, hoping they made it to my bedside table.

"Yes, yes I did. And it wasn't any trouble. I lo-" I interrupted what he was going to say with kissing his lips softly.

Before either of us could choose to deepen the kiss or pull away, a masculine cough followed by a throat clearing noise came from behind us.

We pulled away from each other, our cheeks turning red. "Happy birthday, Kyleigh," Harry said.

"Thanks," I said. And gave him a hug.

We walked downstairs to see that instead of eating inside, the back doors were opened and everyone was outside. There were a few more people this time. I noticed some extra redheads in the group. An older man, with a sprinkle of gray hairs standing next to Mrs. Weasley, "Ah, there you are dear. Happy birthday." Mrs. Weasley walked up and hugged me, "This is my husband, Arthur," she pointed to the man that had been standing next to her. "George," pointing to a redhead with a missing ear. "Percy," who waved his hand in hello and pushed his glasses up. "The others you'll meet later. Now, it's a lovely day, let's enjoy being outside while we can. It's supposed to rain later on."

We heard the first rumbling of thunder a few hours later. I was teaching everyone how to play American Football. I had changed into some shorts and a tank top so I wouldn't get dirty. I was playing quarterback on my team. It was girls VS boys. I had just thrown the ball to Ginny, when Ron tackled me.

I looked into his eyes briefly. "Foul," I cried out.

"How so?" he replied tickling me.

Before I could respond, a clap of thunder rolled by.

"Game's over kids," Mr. Weasley said, looking up at the now blackened sky. We ran inside, some of us getting soaked as the rain poured down.

After we were all dried and back in clean clothes, we were sitting in the living room, talking. "What do you want to do the rest of the day, birthday girl?" Harry asked.

"Let's go see a movie," I replied.

"That's a lovely idea," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll put Damen to bed and the 7 of you kids can go."

"I'd love to, but I have to get back to work," Percy said, kissing his mother on the cheek. "Happy birthday, it was nice meeting you," he said to me, and with a pop he was gone.

"Sorry about him, my dear, he's all work and no play. The 6 of you can go, you guys can show her around maybe take her shopping."

"I'll go to the movies, but after that I'm out. Shopping is for _girls_ ," George said.

I turned to look at the others, "Any other objections?"

They all shook their heads and with that we were gone. I picked a movie and noticed the line at the concession stand. "You go get us some seats, I'll stay and wait in line," Ginny said to us. Harry stayed with her. Hermione and George left to use the restrooms beforehand and that left Ron and I to find seats. It was pretty packed, but we found a section off to the side, up top, that had exactly 6 seats; 2 rows of 3.

Ron sat at the first row and I sat behind him. "I'm glad you like my dress," Ron said. I had put the dress back on after the football skirmish we had. I did like it. The style and the way it felt. Plus, Ron had it especially made for me.

Hermione came in the auditorium, I saw her looking around for us, so I waved at her. She came bouncing up the stairs. "I'm so glad I decided to use the restroom, as soon as was done, the line got long." She went around Ron and chose to sit by the wall, a seat in between her and Ron.

Next, Ginny and Harry came running up the stairs. Ginny plopped down next to Hermione, Harry started to sit on my row when Ron hopped up and gestured to his seat. Ron sat next to me while we waited on George. Ginny handed us a huge popcorn and drink to share, some Reese's pieces and gummy bears. We were set. George walked up with a handful of junk. He had a drink, popcorn, a couple of trays of nachos and candy all doing a balancing act on his hands and arms. He handed Ron one of the nacho trays and sat down next to Ron.

The lights dimmed and the trailers began. Ron and I placed our arms down on the armrest at the same time. Instead of moving my arm away, I wrapped my fingers around his. I was getting tired of denying my feelings and hurting him. This was still all too new, but I was going with it. After all, it felt natural.

When the movie was over with, George left us. He kissed my cheek and said, "I really hope you had a wonderful birthday. I need to go check on my shop, I'm not leaving because of what I said earlier. Shopping isn't just for girls."

"I'm starving," Ron said as his stomach rumbled.

"Merlin's beard, Ronald. How can you be starving, you just ate popcorn, nachos, and candy?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged and said sheepishly, "I need some meat."

We walked around, Ginny and Harry holding hands, Hermione in the front, and Ron and I in the back. We didn't hold hands, we just stood close to another so that we could feel the warmth of the other.

"There," Ron said, pointing to one of the restaurants across the street.

We crossed the street and went inside. We had to wait a few minutes, so we talked about the movie. When it was time to be seated, us girls decided to go to the ladies room.

"Why do they always travel in packs to use the restroom?" Ron asked.

"Remember the troll incident," was Harry's reply.

We entered the ladies room and Hermione turned to me and said, "Spill. I know there's something going on between you and Ron. You better not hurt him."

"Geeze, Hermione. Calm down," Ginny said stepping in between us. Hermione had gotten her wand out and aimed it at me when she was talking.

"I'm not going to lie and say there isn't something going on, but I will say we're not dating."

I stepped around the two and into a stall. I could hear them whispering vigorously.

We walked back to the table, Ginny and Hermione sliding in the booth next to Harry, and I slid in the booth next to Ron.

The waitress came back with our drinks that we had ordered before our bathroom break. I squeezed some lemon in my water, and took a sip.

We looked at the menus for a few before deciding on what we wanted to eat.

When we were done eating, we decided to go shopping. We went to a few muggle stores, trying on clothes and doing girly things. We made the boys hold our purchases.

The last store we went into was a classy store. There were evening gowns and tuxedos, as well as ladies pantsuits. We grabbed a few different gowns to try on and headed to the fitting rooms.

I went to put the first dress on, but couldn't zip it up in the back. "Ginny?" I called. There was no answer. "Hermione?" I tried. Still nothing. "I need help zipping up, this isn't funny guys." I peeked around the curtain and the only person I saw was Ron, looking at his reflection in the 3 way mirror. He had put on a tux with an emerald green vest.

"Do you mind helping me zip up?" I asked him.

He walked towards my room and stepped in, the curtain fell shut and I looked at our reflections in the mirror. He was concentrating on zipping me up. His red hair falling in his eyes, he tried to blow the hair away. But it kept falling back, covering his eyes.

My legs were getting weak with every stroke of his fingers going up my back. When he was done, I leaned into him. He smelled like the forest after an early spring rain.

I closed my eyes and turned my head into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and we just stood there.

Finally, I stepped out of his embrace and said, "Let's go find the others."

After we found them, we decided it was getting late and we needed to get back to the manor. I didn't feel comfortable letting Mrs. Weasley watch Damen for so long while we goofed off.

We got back to the house, and it was eerily quiet.

I opened the door and heard, "Surprise!" as the lights popped on and Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the kitchen with a little birthday cake.

"You guys, you shouldn't have!" I said crying with how happy I was. "This is too much. You have been so kind to me."

I blew my birthday candles out wishing that my new life would never change.

 _I wish things would continue being this great._

A flash of lightning and thunder clapped outside the house. At the time, I didn't think anything about the foreboding of the storm hitting just as I had finished my wish.

I opened presents and had a good time. Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to invite Aunt Narcissa and Draco along with some of my soon to be classmates at Hogwarts. The house-elves and taken away our bags and put them away so we could enjoy the party. Even Damen was having a blast. Ron and I barely had time to talk, I was whisked away and introduced to this person or that person. Kingsley had even stopped by.

Hours flew by until it was just the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Damen and myself. I turned to them and said, "Thank you guys so much for everything. You have made the loss of my parents much more bearable than I would have ever imagined. I honestly don't know what I would have done without your help, especially yours, Mrs. Weasley."

Damen had fallen asleep on the couch, so I scooped him up and carried him up the stairs. Everyone else began cleaning up the mess from the party. I tucked Damen into his bed, kissed his forehead and said, "Sleep tight buddy boy. I love you."

I went back downstairs to see if there was anything I could do to help clean up. Everything had already been cleaned up, with that many hands, I guess it wouldn't take long to clean up the mess.

"Good night," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering everyone out the door. The only person left was Ron.

"Here," he said handing me a small box, it was wrapped in green paper with a purple bow on top.

I opened my present and inside was a silver, heart shaped locket. I opened the locket and engraved inside was _I give my heart to you_ , written inside.

I flung my arms around Ron's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. I ran my hands through his hair and deepened the kiss. He walked towards the door and pushed me up against it. He began kissing down my neck, as I clawed his back. My whole body was on fire. I couldn't think straight. But I knew that we had to slow down. I wasn't ready. I gently pushed him back as I unwrapped my legs from his waist.

"Too fast," I said, trying to catch my breath. My heart was racing. I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him. "Did you.. Did you want… Do you want to stay the nightwithme?" I gushed out before I could take the words back.

His eyes lit up. He picked me up, jogging up the flight of stairs, down the hallway and up the spiral staircase. He set me down once we had reached my room. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to the tub. I poured some bubble bath in, stripped, and climbed in. "You coming?" I asked Ron, who was still out in the bedroom.

He appeared in the doorway, eyes bugging out of their sockets when he saw me in the tub. He immediately began stripping, so I closed my eyes until I heard him step into the tub. When I opened them, I immediately splashed Ron, who splashed me right back. I "swam" beside him and leaned my head against him.

We didn't speak for several moments. He just took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I went under the water to get my hair wet and "swam" to the other side of the tub. I leaned over the tub, grabbed my wand off the floor and lowered the lights in the room.

Ron grabbed the shampoo and began lathering my hair. He massaged the shampoo into my scalp. I moaned and relaxed into his touch. He lowered his touch, and started massaging my neck and back. His touch was euphoric. I felt water washing away the soap on my body and leaned back so my hair could get rinsed.

I turned around took the bar of soap that was still in Ron's hands from him. I got my hands soapy and began massaging his chest as I leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. I went around behind him and massaged his neck and back. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some out onto my hands and began running my hands through his hair. I made circular motions with my fingers, massaging his head like he had mine.

When I noticed the bubbles were starting to go away, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body before stepping out of the tub. I walked into my room and towards my walk in closet. I saw my shopping bags sitting on the floor, so I searched for the one I wanted.

I finally found my nightgown I had picked out when the guys weren't around and put it on. I looked in the mirror. My black hair caressing my body, pale skin still glistening from the bath. I had only dried my hair with my wand on the way to the closet. The blood red silk night gown, clinging to my wet skin. I grabbed my other purchase from the bag, a lacy black robe (a night robe, not a wizarding robe). I curled my hair with my fingers and thought, 'Here goes nothing,' before stepping out of the closet.

Ron's jaw dropped when he saw me standing in the doorway of the closet. He had gone to the couch to lay down, but peeked his head up when he heard the door open. I sauntered over to my bed and laid down in it. I looked at him and patted the bed next to me, "There's plenty of room."

Before I could finish, Ron was up and in the bed next to me. He pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. "You look gorgeous," he said into my hair. My hands roamed down his back, across his sides, and up his chest. He cupped my face and leaned down, kissing me. "Good night," he said.

"Good night," I said back and rolled over, wiggling backwards until my back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we were instantly asleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

When I woke up the next morning, Damen had made his way to my room and was sitting right next to me. I sat up quickly, freaking out. "Damen, how'd you get up those stairs all by yourself?"

I heard Ron's laughter from over by the couch. He was eating a bowl of cereal. "I went down to grab something to eat and noticed that he was just waking up when I peeked in to check on him. So, I picked him up and we headed to the kitchen. I put him in his chair and fed him while I decided what I wanted to eat."

My heart swelled at this man taking care of my baby brother.

He continued on, "I figured we'd do a bigger breakfast once you woke up, so I just grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and brought it up here waiting on you to wake up. I didn't set him up on the bed though. He levitated up there and kept saying, Kyreigh. I thought it was cute."

I looked at my brother and he was grinning, "Won fed me ceweal. I want eggs."

I laughed at the way Damen said Ron's name, "Okay buddy." I ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss. "Let me get dressed first."

I put on a salmon camisole, flared jeans, and some turquoise Converse and stepped out of the closet. Ron had Damen by the door, waiting on me so we could descend the stairs as a family. Which, let's face it, we were becoming; Ron seemed to be taking a daddy role to Damen already and I would be the only mother that Damen would remember.

"What shall we do today, Damen?" I asked my brother. It looked to be a beautiful day and we had yet to actually explore the grounds.

"I wanna swim," was his reply running towards one of the windows and pointing out at the pool.

"Deal," I said. "After we eat a healthier breakfast."

I went into the kitchen and began getting out eggs, sausage, and stuff for toast. Ron was carrying Damen again and he set him down in his high chair. I handed Ron a buttered piece of toast and asked, "Damen, do you want strawberry or apricot jelly?"

"Apicot," he replied. "But just a wittle."

Ron put the apricot jelly on Damen's toast and handed it to the toddler.

I started frying up some eggs and sausage, and Ron squeezed some fresh orange juice for us to drink.

I handed Ron the plate of eggs for Damen and flipped over the sausage cooking on the griddle.

Damen was busy eating and Ron came up behind me, pulling me closer. "I enjoyed last night," he whispered in my ear, leaning down.

"I did, too," I said turning my head and kissing him softly on the lips. I finished with the eggs and sausage and we made our way to the table.

When breakfast was over, the doorbell rang.

It was Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. They all grinned and snickered at us when Ron had answered the door. He was still in his t-shirt and boxers, not having bothered to get dressed.

"Hi guys," I said, ignoring the snickering. "We were planning on taking a dip in the pool. Care to join?"

"Sure," they replied in unison.

"I'm going to go get Damen ready." I tossed them some sunscreen. "Make sure to put some sunscreen on."

I picked Damen up and went up to his room. I put on his swim trunks, made sure he was covered head to toe in sunscreen, and gathered his pool toys.

Instead of going up to my room, I just transfigured my clothes into my swimsuit. I heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Ron opened the door, "Oh," he saw me in my swimsuit, "I was going to ask if you wanted me to watch him while you changed."

I smiled, and said, "Thanks for the offer. I do have something you could help me with though." I turned my back towards him, pulled my hair to the side and looked back, "Can you put sunscreen on my back, for me?"

He stepped forward, taking the sunscreen and squeezing some out in his hands. I couldn't feel how cold the sunscreen was, all I could feel was the heat of his hands touching my back. I closed my eyes, relishing his magical hands massaging my back.

"Hey guys," we were interrupted by Hermione. "Ohh," she said when she saw us, thinking she had interrupted a private moment. "I'll leave you two be. I just wanted to let you know that we were all back from getting our swimsuits. See you out back."

"Great," I said. "We're ready. Ron was just putting sunscreen on my back for me."

I stopped by the hallway closet to grab some beach towels on our way downstairs. I grabbed the pool toys from a chest outside the back door and threw them in the pool.

Damen has known how to swim since he was about 13 months old. I was 8 months old when I could swim unassisted.

I went to the diving rock and dived in. I quickly pulled my swimsuit back up because it started to come off. "Bloody boobs," I thought. I usually wear a tshirt over my swimsuit for this very reason.

I swam over to Damen in the shallow end and threw him a little ways. He laughed and splashed me in return.

Next thing I knew, I was being tossed in the air. Ron had picked me up and threw me like I had done with Damen.

Harry did a cannonball into the pool, and Ginny pushed Hermione in.

"Hello, cousin," I heard a voice say followed by a shadow covering me. I look up to see Draco.

"Hey, Draco," I said. "Care to join?"

Draco looked around at my companions starting to shake his head. "Ummm."

"Yea, join us," Harry said, encouragingly.

Damen splashed him and said, "Pway wif me."

Draco's eyes sparkled, "Okay little cousin."

He sighed in relief at not being rejected, at least that's what it looked like.

"Everybody deserves a second chance," Hermione said, tossing Draco the sunscreen.

We swam for an hour or two before breaking for lunch. We decided to make some sandwiches and eat outside.

We had a huge checkered picnic blanket spread out in the lawn, different types of bread and meats, condiments, pickles, tomatoes, romaine and red leaf lettuce, an assortment of cheeses, and lemonade to drink.

Damen had finished his sandwich and his head was starting to droop. I started to pick him up to take him to his room, when Ron grabbed him and said, "I got him. You finish eating."

I finished my sandwich and laid back, looking at the clouds in the sky. They began to swirl together and words started to form.

 _Get out. You betrayed your blood. Traitor._

I blinked and it was gone, no one else seemed to have seen the words. 'I must have imagined it,' I thought.

Ron came back outside and said that Damen was asleep.

Just to be on the safe side I asked the house-elves to keep on eye and ear out for Damen. I wanted to explore the maze.

"Hey guys, do you want to explore the maze with me?"

Harry said, "No thanks, I've had enough encounters with mazes. I'm good. You can though."

Ginny said, a little too quickly, "I'll stay with Harry, you guys go."

Hermione and Draco had agreed to go, so off we went. We walked towards the entrance. There were 2 ways to go, "You guys go to the right, Draco and I will go to the left?" Hermione said, grabbing Draco and walking away.

"Why would you want to partner with me?" I heard Draco saying. "I thought you and Weasley had a thing."

"Not anymore," was all I could catch as their voices had faded.

"Is it just me, or are they trying to push us together?" I asked Ron.

"A little too hard," Ron laughed. "After you."

I grabbed Ron's hand and said, "Together."

We walked for an hour, before we came to a dead end with a statue in the middle.

There was a plaque on the bottom,

 _We do not taint our blood by mixing with the blood of the impure._

it read.

"Well then," I said in disgust.

We turned back around to go the other way from the last turn. I glanced back, checking to see if the statue had had those words engraved in it, there was blood coming out the letters.

We finally made it to the center and found the cottage. Draco and Hermione had beat us to it.

"Hey, slow pokes," Hermione said smiling. Draco just stood around kind of awkwardly. "We couldn't get inside the cottage. Must be some sort of spell."

I walked over to the cottage and tried the door. It opened instantly.

"Must have had a blood spell on it," Hermione said.

We all stepped inside the cottage looking around.

I could see everything my mother touched, maybe not that obviously, but in the way the blanket was folded on the back of the sofa, or the candles on the mantel.

Something glittered in the back of the room, when we grabbed a hold of it, Ron and I, suddenly disappeared.

"I know what this is, it's a portkey," Ron said.

Where we landed, we didn't know. All we knew was that it was dark and soft.

"Lumos," I said lighting the tip of my wand so we could see.

We looked around to see where we were. We were on a bed. I didn't see any doors or windows. We tried to apparate out, but found we were unable to.

"Well, now what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," I started to say.

We were interrupted by pale mist forming around us.

It was my mother.

"Kyleigh, hunny. If you're here, then that means you are in grave danger. I put another Portkey in the cabin should you need it to get away."

"What do you mean?" I asked the mist.

Instead of answering me, not that I thought it would, she said, "Look for your childhood favorite animal."

She disappeared as quickly as she had come. And the portkey we touched to get here, landed on the bed. We held hands and touched the portkey at the same time.

We landed back in the cabin and were bombarded with questions.

We answered each question as best as we could, still confused by what had just happened.

"Let's get back to the house," I said getting up. "I need to check up on Damen."

We made our way out of the maze as a group.

I immediately went to check on Damen when we got back to the manor. He was playing with some of the house-elves. I didn't see Lubby among them.

I could hear Draco saying goodbye to the others downstairs before hollering up to me, "Thank you for today, we'll have to do it again soon. Goodbye." I saw him leaving as I was descending the stairs.

"There's plenty of rooms, you guys can stay the night. I've got a few games I thought would be fun to play." I walked over to the closet and pulled out the board games. I set them all on the table so they could decide, 'Thank Merlin for magic.' I had about 50 or more board games. I love board games.

We started off with some that Damen could play before it was his bedtime. I told Damen that it was almost bedtime and that he needed to take a bath first. "Won give me baff," he said.

I looked at Ron, who said, "Sure thing buddy."

I watched my two men go up the stairs for Damen's bath. Harry had gone into the kitchen to make some snacks, so that left us girls to talk. "I've never seen Ronald act this way," was Hermione's first thought when they were out of earshot.

I looked at her. I was at a loss of words, Ginny saved me. "My dear brother has grown a lot over the past year. What was with you and Malfoy? You guys seemed a bit close on your way back from the maze."

Hermione blushed but before she could reply, Harry walked in with his arms piled high. "I think I'll go check on Ron, just to make sure that Damen hasn't drenched him in water."

I walked up the stairs and found them in the same bathroom from the first night. They were both playing with Damen's toys in the tub. Ron leaning over the tub. I backed away before I could disturb them and went to pick out some pj's for Damen.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Ron carried Damen into his room before I could bring the pajamas to him. After we got Damen dressed, he said, "Stowy time!" He ran over to his bookshelf and picked out a book. Ron and I took turns reading to the little tyke. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead and got up. Damen looked at Ron, expecting a kiss from him too. Ron smiled and kissed him in the exact spot I had. Damen smiled and fell asleep.

We walked out of the room and shut the door behind us.

"Thank you for helping with Damen, I know you don't have to do it, especially just because he asks."

Ron took my face in his hands, "I want to. I'm not doing it because I have to or feel like I'll hurt his feelings by not doing it. I love you AND him. You are both my world now."

My heart melted at this, but before I could say it back, Harry walked towards us. He had some paint in his hands. "So, how about some messy Twister?"

We laughed and headed downstairs. The girls had set up the Twister mat, with a flick of my wand, I had placed the paint on the corresponding spots. Hermione had the spinner, so I guess she got to call first.

Harry was the first one out, having slipped on the first one.

Ginny laughed and blew him a kiss.

Ron was out next. He joined Harry on the sidelines.

Harry tried to distract me, while Ron tried to distract his sister.

Ginny and I ignored both boys and concentrated on what was next.

Thunder clapped loudly and the power went out. The boys glowed brightly, I guess the paint was glow in the dark. Instead of putting the lights back on, we decided to play just like that.

After an hour, Ginny, finally slipped, almost bringing me with her. Ron immediately grabbed me and planted a fat kiss on my lips, and hugged me. I was now covered in paint.

I walked over to Hermione and covered her in paint, seeing as how she had been the only one without paint on her. We all laughed.

We fought around in the paint for a bit before we decided that we needed to shower before we did anything else. I showed everyone where all the bathrooms were. Ron was the only one left, I checked around to make sure that everyone was in the shower and that Damen was asleep.

I beckoned him with my finger and turned around, swaying my hips as I ascended the stairs to my room.

Instead of following me on the stairs, Ron apparated in front of me. He picked me up and kissed me. I kissed him back as he walked us towards the bathroom. The lights turned on and the shower followed.

He set me down gently on the floor and began ripping my clothes off of me. I returned the favor as we both walked towards the shower. As the last article of clothing hit the floor, he pushed me up under the water.

I leaned my head back, and my breasts pushed forward. I felt hands cupping my breasts, thumbs gently going across my nipples. I let out a soft moan as Ron's lips reclaimed mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as Ron's hands roamed down my body and around my hips.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He pushed my back against the wall as he got up under the water. I could feel the tip of his cock pushing against my southern lips.

We kissed some more, not wanting to go farther than we had. I could feel his restraint, but everything was perfect. He buried his head in the crook of my neck. "I love you too," I finally got to tell him.

He jerked his head up to look me in the eyes. "Do you mean that?"

"I do, I love you. I was going to tell you earlier, but Harry interrupted us," I said. Ron set me gently down on the rocks and we kissed again, both of us under the water now.

When we got out of the shower, our paint covered clothes had disappeared. I noticed a set of boxers and pajama pants on the counter along with 3 towels. I grabbed 2 of the towels.

Wrapping one around my body I turned back to Ron and threw him the other one. I took the final towel and wrapped it around my head.

I walked out of the room and into my closet. I put on a cotton night gown, grabbed a fluffy robe and my house shoes and went back out into the room. I walked over to the bed and began towel drying my hair.

Ron walked out of the bathroom. I looked up and noticed he had the towel around his neck. I could see water glistening down his chest. I licked my lip as I bit my lower lip.

Before either of us could act on our thoughts, we heard a commotion outside the bedroom door.

"Shhhh," we heard a voice whisper loudly.

"Let's make sure they're decent," another said.

Ron crept over to the door and opened it quickly. 3 forms fell onto the floor and I laughed.

They looked up from their spots on the floor and saw me on the bed fully dressed. Ron helped Ginny up first and Harry helped Hermione up. Everyone gawked around the room.

"No wonder you picked this room," Ginny marveled.

Hermione walked over to my library in my room and looked at my collection of books.

Ginny turned to my closet and said, "Your closet is to die for."

I laughed and said, "So what did y'all want to do now? It's raining too hard for a night swim, although we'll have to do that soon before we leave for Hogwarts."

Harry said, "I agree. We were thinking about calling it a night."

Ginny had walked back over to Harry and wrapped around him, "Yea." She yawned, "Harry and I were going to go to sleep."

I grinned at Ginny knowing what kind of sleep they had in mind.

"Good night," I told them.

Hermione walked over with a few books in her hands. "Do you mind if I read these, I found a cozy little room that I was going to sleep in."

I shook my head and said, "I don't mind."

The trio walked out of the room, leaving Ron and I again.

"Well, I guess I won't need these," I said referring to my robe and house shoes. I walked back over to the closet. I swapped nightgowns as well. I put on deep purple lace nightie and walked back out.

I noticed that Ron was over by the fireplace, his back to me. He had moved the coffee table out of the way and placed the shag rug in front of it. "What are you thinking about, luv?" I asked him. I sauntered slowly over to him, his jaw dropped when he saw me.

I sat down on the rug and looked up at him. I let my hands roam up his legs until they got to the waistband of his pajama pants. I could see his erection growing.

I bit my lip as I got on my knees and slid my hands in between his boxers and pajamas and pulled his pajamas down. He stepped out of his pants and laid down beside me.

I laid my head on his chest as a blanket covered us. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep like that.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

I woke up and noticed the fire was slowly dying. I started to move, but Ron pulled me back.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked as he bit my bottom lip.

I lost my train of thought and kissed him back. I climbed on top of him and rocked my hips into his. I reached in between us and grasped his cock, still clothed by his boxers.

He moaned and said, "Bloody hell, Kyleigh."

I felt his hands cupping my ass through my night gown.

"You're so wet, luv." I heard him say as he could feel my juices having soaked through his boxers.

He rolled me over onto my back and slid a hand under my nightie.

"No knickers?" he smiled at me.

"Knickers?" I asked him not having heard the term before.

Instead of actually answering, Ron slid a finger inside my hot core.

"Ohhh," I moaned as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I arched up as I felt his teeth enclose one of my nipples.

He slid another finger inside and began pumping in and out with his two middle fingers. I could feel my orgasm building up. I moved my hips to his hands. My inner walls tightening around his fingers.

I threw a pillow over my head and bit it as my orgasm hit me. Ron didn't stop, I came once, twice, three times before I said, "I give. No more." I panted, my legs wouldn't stop shaking.

Ron laid back down and pulled me slightly on top of him. I traced the length of his chest with my hand and slid it underneath his boxers. "Your turn," I whispered in his ear as I grasped his cock and started stroking it.

I started kissing down his body but before I could get too far, he pulled me back up and kissed me. "Not yet," he said.

I knew he was referring to oral, because I could tell he was close to his release.

He swirled his tongue around mine as his orgasm hit me. He moaned into my mouth and said, "Beautiful." He looked me in the eyes and smiled sleepily.

We got up and walked to the bed. We pulled the curtains around us and fell asleep almost as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

When I woke up again, I could see the sunlight filtering in through the curtains. Ron was still asleep, so I kissed him gently and left to check on Damen.

I walked down to Damen's room. I saw his eyes pop open as soon as I opened the door.

"Won?" he called. "Won!"

"No silly, it's sissy!" I laughed.

He jumped out of bed and ran towards me. "Me want Won!" he declared with his hands on his hips.

"Alright, your highness," I said to him before calling to Lubby.

"Yes, missus?" the house-elf said popping into view.

"Do you mind making me a bowl of cold cereal while I take Damen upstairs to Ron? Please?" I asked the house-elf.

"Yes, missus!" the house-elf exclaimed.

"Thank you!" I told Lubby.

She popped back out of view and I picked Damen up. "Let's go see Daddy Ron," I said.

"I mean Ron," I said quickly covering up the slip, hoping that Damen didn't notice.

I don't think that he did, he just clapped his hands and was saying, "Won," over and over again.

I set him down when we got to my room. Damen ran and levitated up to the bed.

Lubby popped into view and handed me my cereal. "Thanks, Lubby," I told her, looking at my two men.

I leaned against the doorway and ate my cereal.

Damen was crawling on Ron now.

"Hey buddy," I heard Ron mumble, pulling Damen into a hug. He stretched his arms out, searching for me on the bed.

When he couldn't find me, he opened his eyes and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Payback," I smiled and walked over to the bed. Setting the bowl on the nightstand, I climbed into the bed.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked Ron, taking Damen and sitting him in my lap.

Ron snuggled closer to me and put his head on my knee.

"Best sleep. EVER!" he said, right before he tickled me.

I squealed and said, "Not fair! Damen's in my lap."

Ron began to tickle Damen.

"Daddy Won," Damen laughed.

Ron looked up at me and I blushed.

"I accidentally said that when he asked to see you earlier."

"It has a nice ring to it," Ron said kissing my knee. He then kissed Damen's forehead and ruffled his hair.

"I'm starving," Ron said, getting out of bed and throwing a shirt on.

"When are you not?" I asked him.

He picked Damen up and we walked downstairs.

When we reached the first floor landing, we could hear food sizzling in a skillet.

I set Damen down and he took off towards his toybox in the living room. Ron picked me up and spun us around, kissing me deeply.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning," he said, setting me back down.

We walked hand in hand into the kitchen. I let go of his hand when I saw it was Hermione frying breakfast up. "Smells delish!" I told her.

I poured a glass of apple juice and walked back out to keep an eye on Damen.

I saw Lubby with Damen. He talked her into playing cars with him.

"Hey, Lubby," I said. "I meant to ask this last night, but what's with the cottage in the maze? Ron and I touched a portkey and were led somewhere that my mother's mist form said was bad."

"I don't know, Missus. The Dark Lord stayed in it one night," she replied. "We were never allowed in there."

"Well, do you think you could go in there now and check for magic that we don't know about?" I asked her.

"Yes, Missus," she replied and left to go do what I asked.

I started to say, "I didn't mean right now," but she was already gone.


	8. Chapter Seven

Harry and Ginny made their way downstairs.

"Good morning, sleepyheads," I said when I saw them. They had some serious bedhead.

"Breakfast is ready," Ron said coming out of the kitchen. He had a muffin in his hand.

Damen, who had heard Ron, began running towards him. Ron gave him the muffin as he picked him up. "Let's go eat champ," he said, turning back around.

Ginny came up to me and asked, "What have you done to my brother?"

Instead of answering, I just smiled.

"He was never like this with Hermione," Harry piped in.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or in this case, she.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen with a plate in her hand. "I'm going to go take this up and finish some of those books I borrowed last night," she said.

"Sure," I said, following Harry and Ginny into the kitchen.

Ron had already made Damen's plate and was beginning to make another. He handed it to me before making his plate.

Ginny leaned forward and placed her hand on Ron's forehead. "Are you sick, brother?" she asked playfully.

"Yea, mate. You actually made a plate for someone else," Harry chimed in.

Ron reach under the table and squeezed my thigh, smiling, "No, I'm not sick."

After breakfast, Lubby sought me out.

"Missus," Lubby came up to me. "I checked out the cottage and didn't find any dark magic."

"Thank you, Lubby. You didn't have to go do that right away," I said.

The house-elf left to go do whatever house-elves do.

It was still raining, so we couldn't go swimming. Well, we could, all we had to do was put a barrier to keep the rain out around the pool. But, honestly it looked pretty yucky out.

We decided to build a fort inside. We gathered up all of the blankets and pillows we could find. We built the biggest, multi-room fort I'd ever made. It was one of my favorite childhood pastimes. I didn't want Damen to miss out.

"Oi, Hermione," I said when I saw her in the room she claimed as hers. "We're making a blanket fort, would you care to help?" I asked her.

She closed the book she was reading and replied, "It'd be my pleasure."

She gathered up her pillows and blankets and we headed downstairs.

Ron and Harry had already started building the fort, Ginny trying to keep Damen from wrecking it.

"No wands," I told the boys and stripped them of their wands.

When we were finished, Ginny let Damen loose and he took off. We followed Damen, crawling around on our hands and knees.

Damen had dragged his toys into one room of the fort. We were playing with Damen and his toys, and we would enchant them to make them move by themselves. Damen giggled.

Harry and Ginny had wondered off somewhere. Hermione yawned, "I'm going to head home now guys. There's a few things I need to do. I'll see you later."

"Thank you for helping with our fort. I hope I'll see you tomorrow," I told her walking her out of the house.

When I got back, Damen was asleep in Ron's lap. He gently laid him down and covered him up. We crawled to another room in the fort and put a silencing charm around us.

"So, are you nervous about Hogwarts?" Ron asked pulling me into his embrace.

"Not anymore," I replied snuggling into his chest.

He pulled my chin up to his, and kissed me. "And why is that?" he asked smiling.

"Well, there's this guy that I met who makes everything better, makes my heart race…." I was cut off as Ron kissed me deeply.

He rolled on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I love you," I said when he began kissing down my neck. He slid my nightgown off my shoulder, kissing as he went. I could feel him getting harder between my legs.

"I love you, too," he said going to my other shoulder and sliding my nightgown completely off my shoulders. My nipples peeked out from the top of the nightgown.

He took each one in his mouth and pulled on them. I moaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head and my body tingling.

He slid my nightgown down my stomach. I unwrapped my legs so he could pull my nightgown off.

When my nightgown was off of me, Ron began kissing up my leg. He stopped just short of my pussy, blowing gently, teasing me. He went to the other leg and kissed up it.

This time when he got to my sweet center, he slowly swirled his tongue around my clitoris. He licked up and down my wet slit before wrapping his lips around my clit.

I looked down at Ron and saw both of our bodies glowing like the sun. He slid a finger inside and flicked his finger, hitting that spongy spot. I came instantly, the glow of our bodies pulsing to my orgasm.

I had never noticed it before, but that was probably due to the fact that I always had my eyes closed.

Ron looked up at me and said, "I love how you glow brighter when you cum."

He kissed up my body and started kissing me. He rolled me back on top of him. I straddled his waist and he cupped my breasts. I could feel his cock straining to be free of the cloth barrier that was his boxers.

I nibbled his earlobe before sliding down his body. He tried to stop me, but I told him it was his turn. I pulled his boxers off, freeing his cock, which sprang out as fast as it could.

I looked up at him as I took his cock in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his head and went all the way down, taking him in as far my mouth would allow.

"Kyleigh," Ron moaned.

I gripped the base of his cock and continued sucking.

Ron bucked his hips against my face as his cock pulsed in my mouth. I looked at him and saw our glow begin to get brighter as Ron's orgasm was coming.

He jerked one last time, before spilling his seed in my mouth.

We heard Damen playing with his toys, so we got dressed and went to him.

He smiled so bright when he saw us enter his room. He ran and jumped in our laps. "It stopped raining, I wanna swim!"

Sure enough it had stopped raining at some point. I crawled out of the blanket fort and looked outside. There was debris all over the patio from the storm, but no dark clouds in the sky.

Harry and Ginny had wandered down the stairs and said, "We're going to head to the Burrow, do you want us to tell Mrs. Weasley that you'll be staying?"

"Mum will be glad you've come out of your shell the way you have," Ginny said to Ron.

Ron looked to me while holding Damen.

"Stay wif us," my brother said.

"Okay, buddy," Ron told him ruffling his hair. "I think I'll stay until Kyleigh kicks me out."

"That settles it," Harry said. "You are definitely sick. I'll be sure to tell your mum that she needs to send for a doctor."

Harry and Ginny left the manor, laughing.

"I see everyone left us with the cleanup," I said looking at our blanket fort.

"Lubby shall take care of it," the house-elf said, popping into view.

"You don't have to," I told Lubby, grabbing my wand.

She flicked her finger and the blankets and pillows were gone, the room put back the way it was.

"I wanted to," she said, disappearing again.

We got our swimsuits on and went outside. We saw that the debris had also been cleaned up. I made a mental note to thank the house-elves for everything.

We all jumped in the pool at the same time. We swam around playing Marco Polo for a few minutes before Damen wanted to be on Ron's shoulders.

"I'm going to go make sandwiches and bring them out," I told the boys.

I was surprised Ron's stomach wasn't making noises at him, it was lunch time.

When I stepped back inside, I was overcome with an icy chill. I was frozen to the spot. I tried to move, but couldn't. A voice surrounded me. You are betrothed to Malfoy. Quit playing games with the traitor.

The chill went away and I found that I could move again.

I made the sandwiches and went back outside.

"What's the matter, luv?" Ron asked as I came back outside.

"It's nothing," I told him.

"No, something happened. Don't tell me it's nothing."

I told him about what had happened just then and about the ominous warning in the sky the other day.

"I'm going to ask Aunt Narcissa about this," I told him when I was finished.

"I'm coming with you," Ron said grabbing Damen and drying him with a quick spell. "I'll just see if mum will watch him while we go and talk."

We popped over to the Burrow after changing. Mrs. Weasley was delighted to watch him for us. We apparated back to the manor and walked down to my aunt's.

A house-elf answered the door and I asked to speak to my aunt.

We were lead to a parlor room while waiting on my aunt to see us.

"Kyleigh, dear," we heard as Aunt Narcissa glided into the room. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"I wish I could say the circumstances were pleasant, but there's some things that have been happening and I was hoping you would help me out."

"Of course," she said sitting down on the sofa.

I explained to my aunt everything that's been happening.

"Well, it is true that the first Lestrange child and Malfoy child were to be married, but seeing as how neither one of the parties that made the contract are around, it doesn't matter. Besides I never wanted Draco to be forced to marry someone."

Draco walked in and said, "Mother, what are…" He saw us and stopped what he was saying. "Hello cousin, Weasel, I mean Weasley."

"Draco," I said as Ron said, "Malfoy."

"It seems that my dear brother in law has had enchantments placed on his manor, so that Kyleigh here is being pestered."

"No one knew about her, so how can that be?" Draco asked.

"Ancient blood magic," Narcissa said nonchalant. (OR nonchalantly)

We decided to head back to the manor to find any blood magic curses.

We started on the ground floor. We went room by room, stripping floors and walls to check for ancient runes. Nothing was found on the first floor, or the second floor.

When we went into the third floor, my room, Draco and I were immediately surrounded by a green glow. Narcissa nor Ron could enter the room.

A voice said while burning a ring around our ring fingers, "The blood contract is now fulfilled, a Malfoy is married to a Lestrange."

The glow faded and Narcissa and Ron could enter the room. I glanced down and saw a ring of ancient runes burned into my ring finger on my left hand, Draco had identical burns.

"Mother, what just happened?"

Narcissa cried as she stripped the room bare and saw the entire room had been covered with the same runes as on our fingers.

"The betrothal was fulfilled, I never knew how serious the contract was. I'm so sorry. I don't think that can be undone. You can't touch another person intimately without that person shriveling up. They don't die, they just shrink and become wrinkly. You are now married to each other. And there is no way to reverse it. You are bound."

I looked at Ron, bursting into tears. I started to touch him, but pulled my hand back. Afraid that I would hurt him. I looked at Draco, who just looked at me with sad tears in his eyes.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I climbed in the bathtub and curled up into a ball and cried and cried and cried.

I heard Ron at the door, I could no longer feel his presence like I could. I could feel my heart breaking.

"Go away, Ron. I can't bear to be around you knowing that I can't touch you. Please just go."

"Kyleigh, luv. We will find a way to break this. I promise. Don't give up." I heard his footsteps as he left the room and headed down the stairs.

I cried even harder. I cried so loud that I didn't hear the door open and close. Next thing I know, arms are comforting me.

"I know I'm not Ron, but he made me promise to not let you be in pain."

He held me awkwardly and let me soak his robes with my tears.

Sometime later, he carried me to my bed and left the room.

I'm not sure how far he went before I felt my left hand on fire, I could hear Draco cursing out loud.

He walked back in the room and the burning sensation went away. Narcissa knocked in the doorway before coming in the room.

"I searched our library trying to find this exact curse," she said with a book in her hand.

She walked towards me and handed me the book. Draco came over and we looked at the bookmarked section.

Betrothal Curse

When the 2 people enter this room, they are immediately wrapped in a green cord signifying the start of the curse. They are bound for life and have to be within 50 ft of each other or their branded rings will burn, until they come back within 50 ft.

Once done there is no way to undo the curse.

They can not be intimate with another person or that person will live a cursed life. They will shrink and shrivel up, but still be alive.

The now married couple must also produce a child

I stopped reading and ran to the toilet, puking.

This can not be happening, I thought. I must be dreaming and having a horrible nightmare. I'll wake up and we'll still be in the blanket fort, post coitus.

I continued to puke until I passed out.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

I was extremely groggy when I woke next. I could hear voices surrounding me.

"She's waking up," someone said.

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that A) I was no longer in my home, B) I was surrounded by a sea of red hair, with white, black, and brown sprinkled in, C) I appeared to be in a hospital bed and D) that I could not speak.

"Shhhh," I heard Ron say the farthest from me. "Don't try to speak luv."

"You've been in a coma for a couple of weeks. School starts in a few days. We talked with McGonagall, you'll still get sorted the traditional way, but you and Draco will have your own quarters. Because even if you do get sorted into Slytherin, you would have to remain within 50 ft, and the dorms are too far apart," Hermione said.

"Draco found you slumped over the toilet and unresponsive. He immediately called for his mother before he too, was unconscious," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I immediately apparated the both of you to St. Mungo's and sent an owl to the Burrow."

"I woke up yesterday," Draco said. "I dreamt that our life force was connected. The doctors figure that you were draining me in order to stay alive. You were literally dying of a broken heart."

"Everyone leave the room, let's give Kyleigh time to take everything in," Mr. Weasley said leading everyone but Draco and Ron.

"What….did the….rest of the book...say?" I croaked out.

Draco looked down and said, "It said that we have to have a kid or be actively trying to have a kid within the year or we'll die."

"Never!" I said looking at Ron.

"I can't see you dead," Ron said. "If that means you and Draco have to conceive a child, I can live with that. I can't and won't let you die."

He got up, walked to the edge of my bed, smiling sadly, he said, "I love you. We will find a way to break this, until then, will you promise me that you'll try not to give in and die. Fight for us."

I looked Ron in the face and just stared. I couldn't let another man touch me. Ron and I haven't made love. I didn't want another man getting that opportunity.

"I don't know if I can let another touch me the way you have, much less the way you haven't gotten to."

Draco spoke up, "I will never force myself on you. If that means I have to die, then so be it. I will never force myself on a female."

Ron reached out daring not to touch me, but let me know that he wants to. "If you go, I go."

He looked me in the eyes one last time before turning around and leaving the room.

Draco just stood there and said nothing for a few minutes.

When I was discharged from the hospital, Draco helped me up the stairs to my room, our room now. I noticed that he had moved some of his things into the room.

"I hope you don't mind," he said when he caught me looking.

"It's fine. I mean I didn't expect you to leave everything behind. What are we going to do Draco?" I asked breaking down and crying again.

"We'll take it day by day. Everyone is searching for a counter curse. Even your house-elves. I didn't want this. You're my cousin after all."

"Well, at least we're not blood cousins. That would be too much," I said. Draco had brought his bed and set up his own room. I noticed that he had bought some privacy screens and placed them around his "room".

"I'll give you some privacy now," he said and going into his "room" the privacy screens closing around him completely.

I headed into the bathroom and tried to head towards the shower. My hand started burning and I heard Draco start to say something.

"My bad," I yelled. "The shower is too far from you, I'll just take a bath."

I ran the bath and relaxed.

An idea popped into my head. I immediately conjured up a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote it down and sent it to its intended target.

I climbed into my bed and waited, hoping that my letter made its way. About fifteen minutes later, I heard the door open and footsteps walk towards me.

Ron pulled my curtains open, "Do you mean this?" He had my letter in his hand.

"If I can't touch you, I want to touch myself while you watch," I said, reiterating what I'd written in the letter. I looked him in the eyes as I began playing with my nipples.

I moved back on the bed and put an invisible force field around us. Just in case we couldn't control ourselves and tried to touch each other.

I could feel my pussy getting wet as Ron's eyes roamed my body. I slid my panties aside and slid a finger inside, my eyes never leaving Ron's. I moaned and saw Ron getting hard.

He undid his pants, his cock now free, he began to stroke it.

I slid another finger in my pussy as he started stroking his cock faster. I could feel myself start to cum as I watched him. He reached out and touched the barrier. I reached out, placing my hand over his on my own barrier. We came simultaneously. I leaned up and kissed the barrier, wishing it was his lips I was kissing.

"Kyleigh, luv. I have to go. I can't control myself much longer. I want you in my arms. And don't worry, Damen's fine. Mum's been watching him for you."

He zipped his pants up and got off the bed. He looked back and said, "I love you."

He walked away and out of my room. I got under the blankets and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up next, Draco had gotten in the bed with me and pulled me in his arms. I slowly crept out from underneath him and sat up. "I'm sorry," I heard him say. "This bloody thing," he held his hand up. "Let's me feel your emotions. And when I touch you, it goes away. Plus, I couldn't bear to hear you cry any longer. You were crying in your sleep."

We still have a few hours until we have to get on the train to head to Hogwarts. I'll let you sleep alone now. He got up and walked towards his bed. I went back to sleep shortly after.

Draco woke me up, "It's time."

I got dressed quickly and set my things to go into my trunk while I was dressing.

I waved my wand and my trunk started floating down the stairs with us.

"Shall we," Draco said grabbing my hand so we could apparate together.

We were on a platform in front of a train when I opened my eyes next. The steam coming from the front, Hogwarts Express, it read.

"Draco!" I heard a squeaky voice say. A pug faced girl ran up and gave Draco a hug, he pushed her off.

"Who is she?" the girl glared at me, noticing how close I was to Draco.

"I'm Kyleigh Lestrange," I told the girl. "And you are?" I returned her glare.

"Pansy. Parkinson," she replied.

Draco ushered us into the train and found us a compartment. He turned around to leave, "Don't go too far," I said holding my left hand up.

"I won't," he mumbled and left.

Ron chose that moment to go by, he saw me and stepped inside, "Hey."

He scuffed his shoes on the floor and looked down, "How'd you sleep? Ever since that day, I can't feel you. How you're feeling, whether or not you're close by, it sucks. I hope we find a counter curse soon."

"I do, too," I didn't say anymore. My resolve was crumbling, I wanted to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

I started to do just that when Draco came back with Pansy and a few others.

"Weasel," Pansy said as a greeting, shoving her way into the door.

I balled my hand into a fist, getting ready to knock her in her face. "It's okay, luv," I heard Ron say, "old habits die hard." Ron ducked out of the compartment and left.

"The Weasleys are our friends now," Draco told Pansy. "Kyleigh, this is Goyle and Blaise."

I waved hello and scooted over to let our new companions sit down.

Draco squeezed my leg and leaned into me, "I know this isn't where you want to be, but do you think Ron would want you sulking or starting something on your first day?"

Pansy just glared at me, Goyle and Blaise were eyeballing Draco's hand on my thigh.

I grabbed a book and tuned everyone and everything out.

When the train had finally stopped, everyone began piling out of the compartment, Draco and I stayed behind. Ron came in with us while the train emptied.

"Ready for your first day, luv?" Ron asked. He started to grab my hand, but put it in his robes.

"As I'll ever be," I mumbled and walked out the door.

I grabbed my trunk and hopped off the train. A carriage pulled up to escorts us to Hogwarts, "What are they?" I asked Ron.

He began explaining about thestrals.

I looked at his face, trying to imprint every last freckle in my mind. Ron caught me staring and I smiled. We reached out and held out hands and inch apart from the others.

"We'll figure this out," Ron said as we came to a stop once more. Ron got out and started to help me out, before he realized it, he had touched my robe.

We froze at the contact and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm going to let go now, I think I'll be okay since it wasn't skin to skin contact," Ron breathed and I could slowly feel the pressure around my wrist loosen.

Draco and pulled me back and hugged me as I cried. That was so close.

"Ron, we can't be around each other any more. I can't risk that happening again. Please," I couldn't get any more out and I felt Draco lead me out of the carriage.

I heard Ron's soft reply, "I know. I thought I could control myself, but my body is automatically drawn to yours."

I heard his footsteps and collapsed to the ground.

When we made our way into the castle, Headmistress McGonagall had Draco wait with me and the first years.

When we walked into the Great Hall along with the first years, everyone stopped what they were doing.

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. McGonagall walked up to her podium and said, "As some of you know, Ms. Lestrange here," I heard a few gasps, "has transferred from Ilvermorny. She will be sorted just like the first years."

She finished her speech and looked at me. I walked forwards and let her place an old hat on my forehead.

"Ah, another Lestrange. Let's dig around in this brain of yours, you're not like the others in your family… from the United States… well, that explains it….you've got a pretty good mind, bravery beyond measure... and I just can't sort you into anything other than SLYTHERIN!"

The hat said the last bit out loud and Draco and I walked over to Slytherin's table. I could see Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione clapping along with a few others I had met.

I heard whispering as well, Of course the sorting hat put her in Slytherin…. She must be like the rest of her family… Why would McGonagall allow her here?

I tuned out the whispering and watched the rest of the sorting.

When the feast was over, McGonagall called us over to her, "Miss Lestrange, Mr. Malfoy."

We walked over and saw Hermione standing near her. "Now, your situation has put us in a predicament. Miss Granger here is to be Head Girl, and Mr. Malfoy, Head Boy, but since neither of you can be farther than 50 ft from each other, I've had to make an exception to Heads only duties. You, Miss Lestrange shall be a Slytherin Prefect, and will accompany Mr. Malfoy during his duties. I have also added a third room to the Heads quarters. Unfortunately, many of the ancient blood magic books were either destroyed or stolen during the first Wizarding War and we're having a hard time getting the location of the books out of the remaining Death Eaters that are in Azkhaban.

"Now, I shall show you to your dorm. All of the teachers know about your proximity issues, so there are some classes that you will have to attend that you won't actually be in."

McGonagall went on to explain what their duties were as I looked about the castle.

Once inside our dorm, I ran to one of the bedrooms that were together and went inside, locking the door.

I ignored the burning in my hand as I walked to my restroom and began drawing a bath.

I took my razor apart and said, "Engorgio."

The single blade I had in my hand grew big enough that I could use it. I tried to cut my ring finger off, I heard the bathroom door slam open and Draco ripped the razor blade from my hand.

"Never. Do. That. Again," he said through clenched teeth and I noticed that he was bleeding exactly where I was.

"I'm sorry," I hung my head and sunk deeper into the tub.

(A/N: I'm not sure if I like where I went with this, so please give me some feedback! Even if it's negative. :D)


End file.
